


StarkLord - Balloons

by tisfan



Series: Candy Hearts [12]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Balloons, M/M, Romance, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: There are just occasions that call for grand gestures. Luckily, Tony is the king of the grand gesture





	StarkLord - Balloons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/gifts).



 

Space was cool.

Planets were pretty nifty. Well, some of them were. Some of them were under planetary quarantine for some sort of space pox and some crewmembers (ahem, _Rocket_ ) were immune and didn’t think about, like, you know warning people about that sort of thing. On the plus side, the space pox wasn’t too bad. Tony and Peter had to stay in solitary for a week while the purple skin discoloration wore off. They’d at least been able to spend it together.

Spaceships were really cool. Lots of new tech to play with, and even if Rocket treated Tony like a particularly stupid toddler, it really wasn’t all that different from how he treated everyone else. And he still let Tony play with his toys. Rocket was Tony’s new favorite. (He would never admit that, under pain of torture. Even if he was totally tempted to pet Rocket from time to time, he wouldn’t do that either because Tony was ridiculously attached to his arm being on his shoulder and all that.)

Space food was… well, it varied wildly, and Tony was still cautious when it came to selecting foodstuffs. Some of it was good, some of it was bad, some of it was very bad. Tony mostly didn’t eat anything that ran off his plate. He was not a hunter-gatherer, thank you anyway. The Xandarian food was an exercise in what the actual hell.

Peter had to practically hand feed it to Tony to get him to try it; Xandars, apparently, did the medieval thing where they made one type of food look like another type. Basically, they picked a flavor, but then their delicacies were about texture and appearances. Tony ate food that tasted like (sort of) cherries, but looked like miniature animals, or space ships. Almost like eating multiflavored, very elaborate marzipan.

Space boyfriends were decidedly awesome.

Peter was funny, brave, adventurous, slightly idiotic, ridiculously good looking, and a fantastic kisser.

What he also was, however, was extremely cheesy.

Like, learned all his best lines from 80’s television cheesy. Which honestly, given what he understood about Peter’s life, he probably had. Very few pick-up dates on the outer rim were going to have heard of Knight Rider, so acting like David Hasselhoff didn’t get him the side eye. It got Peter laid.

Of course, quoting those lines back to Peter got _Tony_ laid.

So, when Tony wanted to go all out for Peter, he decided to take a page out of earth’s book. Big gestures, so often not appreciated while actually on earth.

The room full of roses, just a simply ridiculous number of them in vases and pots all over Peter’s bunk.

Giant stuffed animal. (Well, it could only be but so big, because there were space constraints inside the Milano.)

And heart-shaped balloons full of helium.

Which meant, honestly, he had to get Peter out of the bar and back to the ship. Preferably before Rocket took off out of boredom, or something.

Artificial gravity was a thing. Which was great in the whole not floating away, and also being able to maintain enough blood pressure to be able to maintain an erection. And the balloons actually worked -- on the moon, helium would plummet straight to the surface (like a lead balloon, haha!) or in no gravity, they might as well just be hammers, floating the same as anything else. But dumping 40 vases worth of water all over the ship would… probably _not_ be romantic.

“We will pour more of this liquid into our bodies!” Drax declared, hanging drunkenly off Peter’s shoulder. Gamora was consulting with the holofeed on the results of some sporting event, and Rocket was… well, Tony didn’t really want to judge, but it sort of looked like Rocket was flirting with a tiny, pinkish, alien… thing. Okay, whatever.

“Nah, I think I want to turn in early,” Tony said. He leaned over Peter’s shoulder, looking at the screen. “Blue’s going to lose.”

“Blue’s the referee, don’t you know anything about Klengball?”

“Obviously not,” Tony said. “But look, the ship’s all, you know. Empty. We could sneak back and have a few hours quiet time before the Lean Green Yelling Machine comes back--”

“I’m not tired,” Peter said.

“I’m not, either.” Tony punctuated that by nipping Peter’s earlobe.

“Then why-- oh. Yeah. A little quiet time, good idea, Tony.”

They snuck back to the ship, arms around each other’s waists and giggling like teenagers out after curfew.

Finally reached the shipyard, and Tony threw his arms out, looking up at the sky; a deep and abiding emerald on that particular planet, tinged in places by the silver clouds and dotted with distant stars that formed utterly alien constellations. “God, I love it out here. I mean, look at that view.”

“Yeah, I’m lookin’,” Peter said, but when Tony stopped posturing and glanced over at his boyfriend, Peter was staring right at _Tony._

“Hey, star-baby,” Tony said.

“That’s Star Lord to you,” Peter said, loftily.

“Aw, baby, you know I love it when you get all imposing like that,” Tony told him. It was true, Peter’s I am important stare was top-notch, and Tony had given a few of them out to recognize the sort of blithe confidence that covered up pain and hurt and _a past_. “You and me, we’re like mirrors.”

“You’re a sap,” Peter teased, and they headed up the gangplank to the Milano, Peter’s hand firmly plastered on Tony’s ass.

“Oh, baby, you got no idea,” Tony said, and drew Peter toward his bunk. “I am the sappiest sap that ever sapped.”

He flung open the door, and then turned to drink in Peter’s stunned and impressed face.

It was… everything he’d hoped for.

And when Peter shoved him into the bunk and fucked him into the mattress, crushing the flowers under them, surrounded by dozens of balloons, that was also everything Tony had been hoping for.

God, space was cool.

And space boyfriends… were the _best_.


End file.
